


Hot Pink Scrubs

by fullofbloodandhoney



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofbloodandhoney/pseuds/fullofbloodandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris’s Snorlax chokes on a cashew nut. Sounds like a start of a love story, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pink Scrubs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Invisible Thread Project.

Times have changed and long gone was the era of great Pokémon battles and tournaments people used to love watching more than any other sport. The 1984 Summer Olympics in Los Angeles were the last to feature Pokémon Battling and Pokémon Training.

It wasn’t that people had suddenly started hating Pokémon. Quite the opposite, in fact. There had been numerous attempts to ban Pokémon training and battling altogether, especially by PETA, who claimed Pokémon trainers were no better than people who participated in dog fighting (and I always thought the PETA people were crazy, but this really exceeded my expectations). Although PETA never succeeded in their efforts to ban Pokémon Battling completely, it sadly did put general audiences off watching Pokémon battles forever.

In other words, as a young aspiring Pokémon trainer, I was pretty much fucked from the start.

Now, I’m not saying there were no trainers in Clovis; there were people all over the world who still enjoyed studying and training Pokémon, albeit they didn’t admit so in public anymore. I never knew any of them personally because they simply didn’t want to be known. Which means it’s always been really difficult for me to pursue my passion. For example, I never even got my starting Pokémon until I was nineteen.

My parents have been supportive; my mum was always up for driving me hundreds of miles to places where I could learn more. However, I soon realised that if I wanted to be really serious about this, I had to leave home and go to one of the bigger cities to start my training. And since I certainly didn’t have the means to go to Tokyo, Melbourne, Prague, or any of the other famous Pokémon cities around the world, I conveniently chose Los Angeles, which was a mere two hundred miles away from home.

I was extremely lucky when I came to LA - the very first Pokémon Professor I ran into in the city was the one who ended up mentoring me for the rest of my life. His name was Ryan Murphy and he was the one who gave me my very first Pokémon; a very young Snorlax female.

Now, a Snorlax is a very unusual choice for a starter Pokémon, but Ryan insisted I take her. I suspect he thought I was far too thin and that watching a Snorlax shovel food into her always hungry mouth 24/7 would remind me to eat as well. It never was like that, by the way. Ironically enough, my Snorlax was always so hungry she would often eat my share of food along with her already huge portion, and then just gulped down whatever she was currently sitting on ( her fat ass hanging over the edges) and promptly fall asleep on the spot.

Despite all this, my Snorlax and I soon became the bestest of friends. Granted, it’s a bit depressing to have a best friend who sleeps more than ninety percent of the time with the remaining ten left over for eating, but we were good together. In battles, I mean. Looking back on it, I think it took us both by surprise how good we were.

We scored some great wins in California and we also managed to catch a few more Pokémon (Marill, Lapras, Wooper, and Altaria) and together we created our dream team. I (well, we, really) became the champions of the LA Pokémon League when I was only twenty one. Soon I became quite famous in the American Pokémon society. It doesn’t sound like much and it wasn’t really, since as I already said, nobody really cared about Pokémon battles besides the trainers themselves and some faithful fans that had stayed with us since the eighties, but it helped me a lot confidence-wise.

Being a Pokémon trainer is bad for your love life, though, and that’s a fact. Being a Pokémon trainer in 2013 is even worse. Not only are you always on the move; on your way to another tournament, to another battle, another adventure, but many people end up simply laughing at you for working with Pokémon. Of course the obvious answer would be to only date people who work with Pokémon. Which is much easier said than done, since most Pokémon trainers in the States are well over forty years old. I did it a lot, anyway. I guess I had a thing for older men. Sometimes it was difficult, since my Snorlax developed the habit of randomly popping out of her Poké Ball at whatever time she desired, which often happed to coincide with me having my tongue buried deeep in some guy’s ass.

I could never stay angry with her, though. I loved my Pokémon more than anything in this world and their wellbeing was always a priority.

Which is one of the reasons why I’ll never forget the day my Snorlax choked on piece of cashew.

*

I ran in, pushing the door open with both hands, and looked around uneasily. I never liked hospitals. They stank of disinfectant and despair, and Pokémon Centres were even worse. I was almost dry-heaving at this point, my heart beating so fast I thought it was gonna jump out of my throat.

We were in Michigan that week, getting ready to participate in one of the most exciting tournaments of the season, enjoying some well-deserved us-time in a tiny coffee shop in Ann Arbor, when my Snorlax suddenly started coughing and then choking. All I could do was call 911 and clutch her shaking paw desperately until help came.

The girl at the reception desk looked bored and she glanced up lazily when I approached her, popping her gum loudly, which made me jump a little.

“Name,” she said, reaching for the mouse, ready to look it up on the computer.

“How’s my Snorlax?!” I asked, anxious, and I balled my hands into fists to stop them from shaking so badly. “They took her away in an ambulance and told me to follow. I didn’t have a car so I had to wait for a cab first,” I explained.

“Name,” she repeated, raising her eyebrows. I decided to count to ten in my mind.

“Colfer,” I said. “Christopher, P. Please tell me if she’s all right. I want to see her.”

The girl hummed in acknowledgement and stared into her computer before shaking her head in confusion. I swear my heart stopped every time she did that, before I realised it was just her default expression.

Then she popped her gum again and looked back at me.

“What?” I demanded, standing up on my tip-toes so I could see the screen.

“Your Snorlax is on the 3rd floor but I have no idea if they’re done with his surgery yet,” she explained, shrugging.

“Her. My Snorlax is a she,” I corrected her automatically. Then my brain almost short-circuited. “Wait, did you say surgery?” I frowned. “She choked on a cashew nut for Christ’s sake! Why would she even need one?!”

The girl shrugged again.

“I expect you know that the anatomy of Pokémon is very different from humans. I suggest you wait here in the lobby, Mr. Colfer. I’ll call you up when anything changes here.”

Now they were my eyebrows that shot up in surprise.

“The hell I will!” I growled, looking around again, my eyes widened in determination when I discovered an elevator on the other side of the room. The receptionist must have been completely bonkers if she thought I’d just stay put while my Snorlax was fighting for her life. She looked like she didn’t know right from left, let alone anything about Pokémon, for Christ’s sake.

“Thank you for your help, Miss,” I grunted over my shoulder and headed for the elevator, picking up speed as I was getting closer. My insides were in knots. All I could think about was my Snorlax and what an irresponsible trainer I had been. I clasped my hands over my face, resisting the urge to cry.

Unfortunately, I forgot to move my hands before entering the elevator, which made me crash into the person that was already inside. I wasn’t expecting the impact to be quite so considerable, but there I was, sitting on the fricking floor.

“Shit!” I cursed, screwing my eyes shut for a moment to regain some composure.

“Chansey?”

Oh fuck. Fucking fuck.

I opened my eyes, and sure enough, I was face to face with Chansey, in all of her pinkness, who was looking at me pityingly. She reached out her tiny paw and touched my knee comfortingly.

“Chansey,” she said and part of my heart melted.

“Whoa, dude, you ok?”

I jerked in surprise at the new voice and looked up. There was a young man in pink standing there with his arms full of daisies. I opened and close my mouth a few times, because the sight certainly made no sense in my mind.

“Um, yeah,” I breathed at last and scrambled to stand up, muttering thanks to the Chansey when she patted my leg again as if to tell me that everything would be all right. I looked at the man again. He was dressed in hot pink scrubs that, funnily enough, resembled the colour of the Chansey’s skin, his hair was a mess of dark curls, his huge hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of thick-framed glasses were watching me in concern.

“I’m fine, really,” I mumbled, blushing furiously, not even knowing why. Yeah, ok, the guy was fucking attractive, but I had other things on my mind besides my dick at the time, thank you very much.

I needed to focus.

“You work here?” I asked, desperate to make a connection with somebody with a brain in this hellhole.

He grinned and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m a nurse here, actually. I’m Darren Criss and this here is my Chansey,” he said. “I’d shake your hand but mine are kind of full at the moment.” He pointed at the daisies with his chin.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Chris,” I said, offering a small smile. “I’m sorry for crashing into you like that. Oh gosh, and I also just totally cursed in front of your Pokémon, I’m sorry for being such a moron,” I groaned.

“Don’t worry about it. You’d be surprised, but she’s pretty much used to it. In a way, hospitals can be worse than clubs or bars.”

I giggled, albeit a bit hysterically.

“I’m looking for my Pokémon,” I explained, anxiously scratching at the back of my neck. “They took my Snorlax here like an hour ago and the woman at the reception told me she’s on the 3rd floor. Do you think you could help me find her?”

It was a long shot, but I was willing to take it if it led me to my Snorlax.

Darren beamed and nodded.

“Yeah, for sure! But first of all, stop worrying, Chris. I happen to know that 3rd floor is just for relaxation and convalescence. Your Snorlax is probably resting now. Although… if it’s a Snorlax, it’s more likely that she’s definitely resting now,” Darren waggled his eyebrows, making me giggle again. I felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders.

“But sure, I will help,” Darren repeated, shrugging. “Tell you what. You go up to the 3rd floor and wait there for me. I’ve got heaps of daisies to deliver to room 206 first.” He plucked one of the flowers out of the bouquet and handed it to me with a shy smile. “I’ll try to be quick, though.”

I nodded, dumbstruck, and he stepped out of the elevator with his Chansey in tow and the door closed behind him. I stood there staring at the flower in my hand. I blinked and tucked it behind the leather cuff on my wrist (gift from Ryan after I won my first Pokémon battle), thinking that this was about to be an interesting afternoon.

*

Darren was right indeed. By the time he caught up with me I had calmed down and was actually smiling. It turned out that my Snorlax was already in her room resting after her operation. Well, it wasn’t really an operation. As far as I understood it, they just got a bunch of Bunearies to jump on her stomach until the damn nut flew out of her mouth and she was able to breathe again.

Apparently she would to be perfectly fine once she got some sleep (I laughed at that, because come on), and she would need to take a break from battling for a couple of weeks, which was completely fine with me, since I was planning on returning back to LA after the Michigan tournament and laying low for a bit.

I already knew Ryan wouldn’t be very happy with that, but I had to face him eventually, so why not sooner than later, right?

Like ripping off a band-aid.

We were sitting in the Pokémon Centre’s cafeteria. All of my remaining Pokémon (even my Lapras who shamelessly sprawled himself over three whole chairs) were out of their Poké Balls, sitting at the next table along with Darren’s Chansey, munching on a Pokémon menu we got for them.

I got a bowl of chocolate chip ice-cream for myself to drown the rest of my anxiety and Darren was working his way through an enormous plate of fries. He was eating them with his hands, sucking on his fingers every time he accidentally dipped them in the ketchup along with the food, which made my mouth water quite a bit.

I had to look away and clear my throat, completely missing the devilish smirk spreading across his face.

“So… who were you delivering all those daisies to, then?” I asked, desperate to break the silence that was loaded with too much sexual tension for my liking. We were in a hospital, dammit. I shifted in my seat, inwardly cursing my libido.

“Oh, that! That’s actually such a lovely story,” Darren laughed, wiping his hands on a napkin. He put his feet up on the chair to make himself more comfortable and continued.

“Last week I was making the rounds with my guitar – I usually do that on Tuesdays, just going to the Pokémon’s rooms and singing for them to cheer them up – and anyway, there was this Muk in one of the top floor rooms who wouldn’t stop wailing…”

I nodded in understanding. I couldn’t imagine leaving any of my Pokémon out here all on their own. They would have to drag me out of here. And I’d probably come back through the bathroom window, or something. No wonder some of the Pokémon were crying, if their trainers were so careless to just leave them.

“The other nurses told me that he never quieted down, unless he was given sleeping pills, not even during the night,” Darren went on with a serious expression. Then suddenly, he chuckled.

“It turned out the poor thing was in love with a Deerling who’s got a room on the ground floor.”

I felt a smile growing on my face as I listened to the story. Oh man. Pokémon were so fascinating. How come there were people who still weren’t realising just how much Pokémon were like us? How come selling and buying Pokémon online was still considered legal? How come there were shelters overflowing with abandoned Pokémon of all kinds who couldn’t return back to the wild, because they’d been caught and trained once?

“So, anyway,” Darren continued, propping his chin by his hand. “We struck a deal, this Muk and I. he promised to keep quiet and I promised to bring the Deerling from the ground floor a fresh bouquet of flowers every day in exchange.”

“That’s so crazy,” I giggled. “And you’re quite mad,” I added, still smiling wide at him.

“I know,” Darren smirked. “It worked, though, didn’t it?”

I shook my head in astonishment.

“Is the Deerling even interested?” I asked. To be honest, I had a hard time imagining the cute little Deerling falling for the scary and swampy Muk.

Darren had apparently read my thoughts because he waggled his eyebrows again and cocked his head to one side.

“You’d be surprised,” he said. “Sometimes all it takes is flowers” He looked at the single daisy tucked behind my cuff and winked.

I blushed furiously.

*

The Nurse’s Station was quiet and (thank fucking god) empty and Darren’s lips were surprisingly soft. He tasted fantastic. I shivered when his hand slipped under my sweater and I positively jumped when it brushed against my nipple. I nipped on Darren’s lower lip in revenge, making him chuckle into my mouth. My hand found its way to his magnificent ass and squeezed it, which made him hum appreciatively. His mouth was hot and wet and the material of his hot pink scrubs hid nothing at all (as opposed to my super-tight but also super-thick pair of skinny jeans) and it didn’t take long at all for us to start thrusting against each other like a pair of randy teenagers.

It felt amazing. Fuck, it felt incredible. But at the same time, I knew that this certainly was not the place and time.

I tore my mouth away from Darren’s and rested my forehead against his, breathing heavily. I was so turned on my balls were probably turning blue at that point.

“So, did you kiss me because you thought it would be easy?” I breathed, half joking.

Darren blinked in confusion.

“I kissed you because I wanted to…” He frowned a little and I instantly wanted to smooth those wrinkles with my finger. “Also, I really like your butt a lot,” he added mischievously, kissing my chin. “I don’t think kissing anybody is easy. Certainly not you.”

“What makes you say that?” I asked, stroking his hip with my hand.

“There’s something about you, Colfer,” he smiled, his eyes sparkling.

That made me snort.

“And just how do you know my surname, Nurse Criss?” I teased, already knowing the answer.

“Um…” he blushed.

“I knew it. You’re just a shameless Pokémon groupie!” I exclaimed, mock-scandalised, and then I kissed him square on the mouth before he managed to raise his voice in protest.

I wasn’t being serious at all. At this point I was pretty sure he wasn’t just feeling me up in the Nurse’s Station for my victories in Pokémon Battling. This guy was as sincere as they came. I was falling hard for the doofus, to be quite honest.

We were just getting back to the kissing-while-rubbing-against-each-other part again, when the door flew open and a female nurse holding a basket of Poké Balls walked in, stammering upon crossing the threshold.

“Um, Mr. Colfer…” she said and I face-palmed inwardly, peeling myself away from Darren’s warm body once again.

“I was just looking for you to tell you that your Snorlax is now ready to go home with you,” she said, her blush so prominent it was almost burgundy red. She handed me one of the Poké Balls. I took it with a smile and stroked it with my thumb in a calming circular motion.

“Thank you, Nurse Joy,” I said, eyeing her nametag, scrambling to keep up some pretence of professionalism.

“No worries,” she waved her hand shakily. “Just don’t take her out for a couple of hours and put the Poké Ball somewhere quiet. Have a nice day, Mr. Colfer… and Nurse Criss,” she added and then she turned around and left the room so quickly it made Darren laugh so hard he had to sit down to get his giggles under control.

“Shut up!” I elbowed him in the ribs and gave the Poké Ball in my hand a tender look.

“Do you by any chance know a quiet place to stay? Somewhere near by?” I asked and looked down to see Darren giving me a similarly tender look.

He nodded and then stood up to kiss me on the lips one more time.

“I sure do.”

*

“Chansey.”

“We just had sex in front of your Pokémon,” I deadpanned, laying my sweaty cheek on Darren’s naked chest. I liked the way his chest-hair tickled my ears very much. Just like I liked everything else about Darren’s body very much.

“Yep, we did,” he chuckled. “But don’t worry too much about it, ok?”

I rolled my eyes and smiled against his skin.

“Oh, let me guess, she’s used to it.”

“Hey! Nu-huh, now who’s implying I’m the easy one?”

I shrugged and ran my hand across Darren’s stomach, circling his belly button with my index finger and making him squirm a little under my touch.

“She doesn’t look amused, though,” I said gravely, looking over at the pink Pokémon standing next to Darren’s bed.

“Chansey,” she said and she did sound a bit jealous to me. I tightened my hold on Darren.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“That’s just her face. You should see my Totodile, his face is constantly excited. People keep asking me what I’m feeding him.”

I smiled, rolling over on my back to lie next to Darren and tangling our feet together to keep them warm.

“So you do have more than one Pokémon, then. Are you a trainer as well as a nurse?” I pondered.

“Not really. I just like the company. Comes with the job, I guess. I got my Chansey at a Pokémon Shelter back home in San Francisco. She was ill and she was too small even for a young Chansey. I have no idea what her previous owners did to her, but it’s been years and she still doesn’t want to stay in a Poké Ball,” he said softly. “She’s a very good nurse, though. Better than me,” Darren smiled again and I just had to kiss that mouth.

He kissed me back for a second, closing his eyes in bliss, before continuing. “I got all of my Pokémon from that Shelter, you know. All of them. My Flaaffy, my Clafable, my Snubbull, and my Totodile.”

“You’re a good man, Darren,” I said, stroking his hair.

Darren blushed, sighing in content. Then he giggled.

“I always say that I got my Totodile only because we desperately needed some cold-colour Pokémon, so people would stop calling us Team Pink.”

I grinned.

“They still do that, though, don’t they.”

“Pretty much,” laughed Darren and then he rolled over to lie on top of me, pinning me to the mattress with his naked body. I could feel his erection digging into my thigh and it made me want to do unspeakable things to the man. I held myself back for a second, though.

“You know, you’re one to talk with your army of blue,” he teased, planting a kiss on my neck.

“What can I say, they make my eyes pop,” I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Oh they definitely do,” he agreed and kissed my nose, making me scrunch my face up. Then his attention shifted to my hand, or to be exact, to the cuff on my hand. He tugged at it experimentally and then he slid his fingers under it to retrieve the almost-dead daisy that had somehow managed to survive our sex-fest.

“You should press that in a book,” he said, rolling it between his fingers.

I rolled my eyes.

“Oh yeah, so I’ve got something to remember you by when I go back to California, you mean.”

I didn’t want to think about going back home. Sure, I was excited about Snorlax getting better and seeing Ryan and my family again… but I really liked Darren. Fuck, I liked him a lot. I didn’t feel like saying goodbye to him.

“Well, that’s certainly a possibility,” Darren said, going back to my neck and sucking at this really sensitive spot next to my collarbone that made my penis jump in anticipation. “But I was actually thinking” he took a deep breath, “that you could take me with you,” he finished, and raised his head to lock his eyes with mine. He wasn’t wearing his glasses and his hazel eyes glimmered in the dimness of the room.

I blinked in surprise.

“But your life is here. Surely you can’t just pack up all your stuff and leave with somebody you’ve known for two days!” I exclaimed, flabbergasted.

Darren shook his head.

“Fuck that, Chris. I really like you. So what if it doesn’t go anywhere. I don’t care right now. I would love to go to LA. I’ll bet they’ve got a Pokémon Centre over there that needs nurses. This is the perfect opportunity, Chris. You know I’ve always wanted to study Pokémon more. To become a Pokémon professor,” he admitted and I smiled, because even though I couldn’t imagine Darren wearing white scrubs instead of those hot pink ones, I could see him being a brilliant Pokémon professor.

“You know the person who taught me the most about Pokémon was a professor too. He’s still in LA,” I said with a soft smile. “His name is Ryan Murphy.”

Darren smiled back and buried his face in my neck, licking at my skin.

“Oh yeah?” He mumbled. I could tell he was still smiling. “Do you think he might take me on as an apprentice?” He asked and I felt a wave of warmth spreading through my body.

“I do,” I said. “I really, really do.”


End file.
